I.S. machines have a number of identical sections which produce bottles from discrete gobs of glass. Bottles formed in a section are deposited on a deadplate where they are cooled for a short period of time and then displaced by a pushout mechanism through a 90-degree arc onto a conveyor. U.S. Pat. No. 5,527,372, discloses a state of the art pusher which is part of a pushout mechanism. Other pushers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,988,355 and 6,494,063. These patents teach the use of compressed air via directed air jets to enhance control of bottles by the pusher.